In the process of depositing banknotes into an ATM (Automated Teller Machine), the banknotes are apt to deflect when being put into a banknote depositing port of the ATM by a customer. When the deflected banknotes enter a banknote depositing core or a banknote box of the ATM, errors such as being unidentifiable or a jamming may occur and thus a normal operation of the machine is adversely affected. Therefore, the entered banknotes are required to be performed with the deflection correcting.
In a conventional deflection correcting device, multiple deflection correcting wheels are provided in a banknote running passage, and these deflection correcting wheels move banknotes in the banknote running passage towards one side (a reference wall) of the passage. When the banknotes hit the reference wall, because of an interception action from the reference wall to the banknotes and a forward transmission action from a transmission wheel in the passage, a deflection correction to the banknotes are realized when the banknotes leave the passage.
However, when the banknotes hit the reference wall and the reference wall intercepts the banknotes, if the banknotes are required to fit with the reference wall and keep moving, the banknotes should have sufficient rigidity. In a case that the banknotes are old banknotes, a phenomenon that the banknotes are jammed in the reference walls and the passage during the deflection correcting process, is apt to occur.